


Meet Luca

by PurpleSpaceCat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, but also sad and in need of comfort, keith is comforting, luca is vengeful, the mysterious altean pilot, the story of Luca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleSpaceCat/pseuds/PurpleSpaceCat
Summary: It couldn't be true. The Colony where her parents went.. was destroyedNo. No, Luca couldn't accept that!Why? Why did this have to happen? They were happy! They didn't do anything wrong!Luca clenched her fists, rage enveloping her heart.They hadn't done anything wrong.Looking up at the mother of their savior, Luca let the darkness fill her mind, feeling the determination and desire for revenge.Only one word kept repeating loud and clear among the chaos inside of her:Voltron.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of Luca, the Altean pilot sent to bring and end to Voltron during their stay on Earth.
> 
> I felt that the creators took her away all too soon after introducing her, I had really looked forward to getting to know her more. So, since they creators didn't give us anything, I decided to create some content for her myself instead.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this story of mine.

Staring up at the sky, long after the ship carrying her parents had disappeared from view, Luca let the mournful feeling finally sink in. She was alone now. Alone, among hundreds of other Altean farmers. None which felt a part of her home. Her home was currently flying through the stars toward the second colony.

What was it like? Flying? Even if just sitting onboard a ship, not doing anything, what did it feel like? Luca wanted to know. She wanted to go too, with them. She wanted to be chosen too.

She had been so happy for her parents, hugging them goodbye with a smile on her face, waving until the doors had closed and they had taken off. Now, the happy feeling was wearing off somewhat and she could only dread the empty house she would have to return to alone.

Feeling the sting in her eyes, Luca quickly blinked a few times and then turned on her heel, heading back toward the fields. She had work to do.

 

…

 

The library was filled with wonders. Reading about the heroic acts of their savior Lotor made Luca want to travel even more. To join her parents and help the Prince achieve his goals. She could barely contain her desire to be of use, to do more than simply plant flowers and vegetables. She wanted to fly, to discover the universe, to be more than a simple farmer spending her days stuck in the same place for years and years-

Accidentally knocking over her books stapled beside her, Luca flinched at the clattering and loose papers flying. Huffing in annoyance she kneeled down to gather everything up again, only to notice a box in a corner in the back. Curious, she quickly put her books back on the table before making her way toward the subject of her interest. The box was dusty and seemingly untouched. When opening it, Luca discovered a bunch of books she couldn't remember seeing among the others in the library. They seemed old. Older than the ones they had displayed at the counter, at least. Picking one up, Luca could feel her excitment grow, discovering that the book held practice in different kinds of combat. Forgetting all else, she left the library in a hurry, eager to get home and try out the moves of her ancestors.

 

…

 

She had to work out more.

While she was agile and could get most of the punches and kicks right, there wasn't really any power behind them. Not more than what an Altean is naturally born with. She was able to break pieces of wood with her hand, but not without it leaving behind an ache. With a more trained body, she should be able to do that without it hurting afterward.

Determined, Luca packed water and a small lunch before grabbing the book and heading out for the woods. She would pull an all-nighter if she had to. No matter how many it would take.

 

…

 

Merla had started to join her in her training. Once the other girl had noticed Luca's absence, she had made sure to keep an eye on her, following Luca to her training spot.

Luca didn't mind it. Merla was rather athletic and she worked hard with lifting heavy objects and taking long runs during the early mornings, something she made Luca join her in after becoming sparring partners.  
If Luca had to admit it, she found their time spent together fun. She was also making way more progress with a comrade by her side, pushing her forward and challenging her.

Merla also brought with her a lot of delicious snacks the two of them would enjoy during their breaks. It was their special activity and Luca had slowly began to feel less lonely. She still yearned to see her parents, but until that day would come Luca could still be happy where she was, training and laughing with her friend.

 

…

  
Luca didn't really think much of Romelle, but hearing her suspicions of Lotor didn'texactly bring her any desire either to get closer to the other girl.

When Romelle disappeared though, Luca couldn't help but feel worried for her. Where had she gone? How had she even managed to escape? There was no way to..

With dread running down her back, Luca runs toward the Altean pod. Where it is supposed to be stored.

It's gone.

How? How could Romelle, who never seemed interested in it, who barely even went close to it or spoke about flying in general, how could she manage to get it to fly? Why her?  
Luca could feel the ache from her clenched fists. Why did Romelle get to take it? Why did she manage to fly it? Luca had spent so much time trying to figure it out. She had wanted so badly to get it up from the ground and yet-!

She knew it was forbidden. They had no reason to pilot it even if they knew how. They were supposed to stay here, she knew, but still..

Why Romelle?

 

…

 

  
It couldn't be true. The Colony where her parents went.. was destroyed? No. No, Luca couldn't accept that!

Why? Why did this have to happen? They were happy! They didn't do anything wrong!

Luca clenched her fists, rage enveloping her heart.

They hadn't done anything wrong.

Looking up at the mother of their savior, Luca let the darkness fill her mind, feeling the determination and desire for revenge.

Only one word kept repeating loud and clear among the chaos inside of her:

 

_Voltron._

 

…

 

During the time in Oriande, Luca spent all of her time awake learning how to pilot the mecha and practicing her combat skills even more intensely. Her focus was set on getting revenge, getting justice for what these monsters had done to them, taking away their savior, taking away their families from the Colony.

The anger inside of her, the hatred she felt only made her stronger and more determined than she's ever been before. They will pay. They will all pay for thei actions.

Striking the dummy in front of her once more, hard enough to send it flying across the whole room, Luca let out a heavy breath before looking down at her clenched fist.

If only she could become even stronger than this.

If only.

Before she could fall deeper into her thoughts, Merla approached her. Apperently Honerva was looking for a pilot to go out on an upcoming mission. A loyal one.  
The look in Merla's eyes told Luca everything she needed to know. She would need to suit up.

 

Finally.

 

…

 

All that runs through her head when she goes into the mecha and starts her journey to Earth is that she will do everything in her power to bring Voltron down. She will return victorious or not return at all.

Victory or death.

 

…

  
Death it is then, she decides while lying on the ground, unable to move. The battle against Voltron had been going so well at first, she had almost managed to b ring them down for good, she was certain of it, but then that gigantic ship upgraded and made the fight that much more harder to win. She was unable to force the mecha to rise up again.  
The only option left is to initiate self-destruction.

Luca's heart clenches at the thought. She did not want to die yet, no matter how loyal to her mission she is. She had made a decision though, a vow, when being chosen to be sent out and hunt their enemies down. She had decided to do anything and everything to accomplish her mission.

Trying to keep her beating heart steady, Luca presses down on the button, sealing her fate.

She is already drained from the amount of quintessence she used in the battle. Perhaps, she will be allowed to fall unconcious before the mecha blows up? Maybe the stars can be that kind to her..

Feeling her body start to succumb to the exhaustion, Luca closes her eyes, awaiting the heat to surround her and for sleep to settle in.

Before giving in, she can feel how the mecha is moving, going..upwards. She don't need to open her eyes to know that the Paladins are trying to move her away from the planet in an attempt to save it. It's a futile attempt, she knows. A desperate one.

 

Luca feels like laughing at their wasted efforts, but the sound that comes out is broken.

 

They are so desperate to try and avoid the explosion.

 

Her body starts to shake.

 

They won't be able to get away.

 

A warmth runs down her cheeks.

 

They won't....

 

She won't...

 

Trying to stiffle her sobs to no avail, Luca braces herself for the end that will come.

Her worn-out body is still screaming for her to get out, but she can't even make herself try. It's wasted efforts. It's futile. The mecha will explode and take with it everything surrounding it. She will be gone soon.

 

Luca can't hear it, but she feels her throat strain itself as she screams while the blinding light surrounds her.

 

…

 

She doesn't expect to ever wake up, yet, she feels herself float, on the brink of regaining consciousness. She should be relieved for that, but she's not. She is sad. She is frustrated.

If she is waking up it means that she survived. And if she survived it means that, most likely, Voltron did as well.

The feeling of failure is drowning her.

  
Opening her eyes, she imidiately gets assaulted by the lights above her, forcing herself to clench them shut again. Her head is aching, like someone is banging on a drum inside of her skull. Trying again, blinking a few times to get used to the brightness, Luca can figure out a few things already despite her overworked state. She is captured. Considering the fact that she is lying on a hard bed in a room she has never seen before, she must have been found and captured by her enemies. She is stuck, far away from her comrades back on Oriande.

 

She is scared.

 

Trying to sit up, Luca is at once aware of the people in the room with her. They come over and check on her and while Luca wants nothing more than to back away, to shield herself from these strangers, she has barely enough strength to keep herself from crumbling back down onto the bed.

One of the people leaves the room in a hurry and Luca feels a shiver run down her spine. He will surely go to get someone to come here. Their leader, perhaps? What will happen to her then?

All of the built-up tension hits her with full force and drains her of the strength to stay sitting up. Luca falls back down, feeling the room spin around her. She is scared. She is scared! She don't know what will happen to her. She don't want to fall asleep again, not knowing what they will do! Unfortunetly, she feels herself slip away once again. No matter how much she wants to fight it, she is unable to stay concious and soon she sinks down into the darkness once more.

 

…

 

People in suits come and go, looking her over and trying to get her to talk. Well, Luca won't tell them anything. If they're keeping her here to get information, then they will not get any luck at all. Luca is loyal. She will not let anything slip out to these strangers that are trying to get to her people.

 

Voltron's allies. The thought makes Luca bite her lip. She is stuck with allies to the ones who has destroyed her whole world. The ones who took her life away from her. She won't forgive this. She will not give them anything that they ask for.

As soon as she gets her strength back she will make them pay. Even if she won't get out completely, at least she can take a few of them down as payback for this.

Hugging her legs close to her, Luca lets her thoughts drift away, back to Oriande and Merla. Does her friend know about what has happened? Does she believe Luca is dead? Or does she know about her failure?

 

That thought stings. Luca has failed her. She has failed them all. What do they think of her now? If she gets out, will she be welcomed back? Will Empress Honerva give her another chance of redemption? Luca hopes she will.

Granted, that would only have a chance of happening if she somehow manages to escape her imprisonment.

 

Her thought process is interrupted when the door opens up and someoen enters the room.

Looking up, Luca is not prepared to see Romelle stand in front of her, awkward smile on her face and guarded, cowering eyes trying not to break eye contact.

At first, Luca is too shocked to say anything, but the shock is soon replaced by a newfound anger. Seeing this girl brings out a hatred she didn't even know existed inside of her. The traitor of the colony, the traitor of Lotor, is standing right in front of her and Luca is going to speak her mind. She is going to let Romelle know what devastation she has caused by turning her back on her people. She is not going to be accepted back. She will not be forgiven for this betrayal. Empress Honerva will fix things, though, She will fix the mistakes that has been made and she will crush Voltron and anyone else who stands on the wrong side of justice! She will make things right!

Before Luca can say anything more an intense pain goes through her entire body, making her mind go blank for a moment. No sound escapes her lips, but inside her head, Luca is screaming. It hurts more than anything she has ever felt before and she can't do anything but pray that it will stop.  
Images of her life and of her Empress flashes before her eyes, filling her with a strong sense of sadness and despair. She failed again. She let too much slip out in front of a traitor. She has let Empress Honerva down again.

The errating beeping of the monitors and Romelle's desperate voice calling out to her are the last sounds Luca hears before everything fades out and the world turns black.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As she walked through the halls of the Garrisoon, having come back from a rather nice night with Lance, Allura couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was like a force kept pulling her toward the medical bay, like she couldn't fully relax until she checked up on the Altean pilot just once more before turning in for the night.

As she walked through the halls of the Garrisoon, having come back from a rather nice night with Lance, Allura couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was like a force kept pulling her toward the medical bay, like she couldn't fully relax until she checked up on the Altean pilot just once more before turning in for the night.  
Deciding that one more time wouldn't hurt, Allura turned her heel and went down the opposite direction.

When she entered the room, Allura felt her heart jump in her chest as she witnessed Luca fall limp onto bed and she ran inside, desperate to keep the girl from slipping away.  
After several attepts to bring the other girl back by forcing her own quintessence into her body, she eventually felt a pull of..something inside the other. Reaching out, trying to locate it, Allura managed to find the entity lurking inside of Luca and she dragged it out of the Altean girl.  
As soon as she had done that, the monitor's at once turned more stable.

...

Luca spent several months lying unconscious since her body already had been weak after her battle against the Paladins.  
When she finally awoke, she didn't say a word to anyone, nor did she move from her position on the bed. It was like any energy left inside of her had left together with the creature inside of her.

...

Luca was at a loss. Why would her Empress try to kill her? Had she failed her that badly? Or was it to protect her? To make sure that Voltron wouldn't be able to keep her?  
Luca didn't know..

What she did know that she didn't like being stuck where she's at right now. Even though Allura had saved her, Luca would still refuse to talk to her. The only thing she'd say is that Allura was no Princess of hers and she'd refuse to listen to their lies.  
She'd also refuse to eat and if Romelle ever entered the room to bring her food, Luca would throw it at her.

This kept going on for several weeks and eventually, Romelle stopped showing up. Not that Luca minded. However, she was not prepared for the next person to walk in with her daily meal. A tall, pale guy with dark hair and a muscular built stood in the door way, holding a tray in his hands and looking at her with an unreadable expression. 

After a few tics of simply staring, Luca felt her body curl up when he began to walk closer to her. He paused for a moment at her action, then slowly took another step forward, putting down the tray on the table beside her and put distance between them imidiately after, giving Luca space.  
She slowly uncurled herself, eyes never straying from the person in front of her and took the tray to put it on her lap.

A few more tics passed them by. Then her new companion seemed to come to the decision to finally speak. When he did, he introduced himself as Keith. Paladin of Voltron.

…

Luca kept glaring at Keith as she dragged the spoon around in the food, not saying anything.

Keith simply watched her, seemingly not affected by her in the least. It was quite unnerving, if she was honest with herself. 

The silence dragged on and Luca felt herself grow frustrated instead, affected by her own tactic. Eventually, she got tired of it.

"You're gonna stare at me the whole time?" she snapped.

"Are you ever gonna eat? You're wasting away."

The response made Luca huff. "Eating the food I get from my captors? It's probably poisoned. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Pretty stupid if you think we'd waste food to kill you." 

"I wouldn't put that beneath you."

"So far, the only one trying to kill you seem to be your own leader."

At that, Luca imidiately scooped up the mashed potato and threw it at Keith's face. A perfect hit. Had she not been so angry, she'd probably feel proud of it.

Keith kept quiet as he wiped his cheek. He then picked up the glass of water and without batting an eye, he poured the liquid over Luca's head. 

Luca stared up at him in shock and rage.

”What?” he asked. ”You started it.”

An all out war broke out soon after.

...

After a while, they had run out of things to throw and now both sat in silence without looking at each other. The walls were decorated with potatoes and sauce. Even the ceiling had stains.

Luca dragged her fingers through her wet hair. It was so sticky.

"Well, seems like we wasted the food anyway.." She comented.

She wasn't prepared for the short laugh that bubbled up from her unwanted companion. Looking over at him, Luca was surprised to find the small smile playing at his lips, his eyes looking down as if thinking of something nostalgic.

"I guess.” he said. ”Sorry about that."

Keith wiped his face again, but only managed to bring more if a mess onto himself. He let out a low groan and it almost made Luca laugh, but she fought the sound back down her throat.   
He would not get her to lower her guard, she wouldn't let him. 

Keith then stood up and walked to the door. 

"I'll get someone to come with more food for you. And some clean clothes."

Luca didn't say anything and just curled up on her bed. The sound of the door opening and closing reached her and then it became quiet.

..The silence that followed after Keith left felt maybe just a little bit lonely.

...

The next day, Keith were the one to bring her food again.

After a short staredown, Luca took a few reluctant bites of her meal. She begrudgingly had to admit that the taste was delicious.  
She refused, however, to even entertain the thought of Keith's relieved face making her feel giddy. She still hated him, like she did the others. No doubt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you've enjoyed. Leave a coment if you'd like.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One person. She just wanted one person to not ask her to betray her colony.
> 
> She thought Keith would be that person. Yet, here they are.

Even though Luca didn't enjoy being stuck with her enemies, she had to admit that the visits from the Black Paladin were rather nice. It didn't feel as lonely whenever he would walk in, holding a tray of food.   
Luca had given up the fight about eating long ago. It was clear that they wouldn't try to poison her.

They did, however, keep trying to get information out of her and it just about drove her insane. What made them think she would go against her people, she didn't know. They were persistent though, even Keith had tried to make her talk and that annoyed her the most. 

One person. She just wanted one person to not ask her to betray her colony.  
She thought Keith would be that person. Yet, here they are.

 

"I don't know if you realize it, but Honerva isn't exactly that good of a person."

Luca scoffed.

"She is using you and the other Alteans. She doesn't actually care if any of you dies."

"And you do?" Luca doubted it. "You have a funny way of showing it."

"You were the one attacking us, remember?" Keith reminded her. "And yet, we've only tried to make sure you'll survive. Besides, I'm not the one assassinating my own teammembers when they are captured."

Luca turned her furious eyes to where Keith was standing.

"You're keeping me alive to get me to talk! To betray my comrades! You don't actually care about my life-!"

"We do care about keeping people alive! If we don't have to kill, we won't-!"

"And you don't get to talk about Empress Honerva's way of doing things! If I'm captured by my enemies, then I'm better of dead!"

"Just listen to yourself! What kind of leader, who supposedly care, would give up on their subjects that quickly?"

He can't understand. How can he not understand?

"I spoke of her plans to Romelle. She tried to silence me to make sure that I wouldn't betray her. And I won't make that same mistake again! I won't help you kill another leader of mine!"

Keith sucked in a breath and started to pace the room in agitation. Luca watched him, looking for any sign of him turning violent.  
After a few moments of silence, Keith exhaled and turned back toward her, his body tense.

"What happened to Lotor was....unfortunate." he said, with an ashamed look on his face. "I wish it didn't have to end like that."

Luca kept her gaze sharp. Sharp enough to cut.

"Well, it did have to apparently. That's the way that you in the Voltron coalition work, after all."

Keith's eyes turned dark once again.

"You don't know the whole story. Lotor was turning mad with all the-"

"I won't listen to your lies! You killed him! He opposed you and you killed him! Just like you did the Alteans in our sister colony!"

Luca knows he did. She doesn't want to have this conversation.

"That isn't true! We really have nothing to do with-"

"LIES!!"

Keith took a step back as Luca leaped off of her bed. She fell to her knees though, as her body had yet to fully recover.

"YOU KILLED OUR SAVIOR! YOU KILLED OUR FAMILIES! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU-"

She panted. Even breathing seemed to be a challenge right now. Keith moved toward her, reaching out a hand. Luca's sight turned blurry.

"It's because of you... that my parents are gone!"

Keith said nothing and Luca didn't know if she even wanted him to. She didn't know if she would be able to take any excuse or accept any other explanation than that one.

How had things turned this way? 

No. Luca knew. She knew that this confrontation was inevitable. All the anger that had built up inside of her had to come out eventually. All of her frustration and fears. It had been tearing her apart while being stuck here, unsure of what her future would be.  
And now she had let it all out. And she felt so tired.

When she looked up at Keith, she didn't know what face she was making, but it must have been a painful one considering the sadness inside Keith's dark pools of violet. Luca hadn't noticed just how violet they were.

Keith moved slowly, taking in Luca's body language and facial expressions to guide him through what he was supposed to - was allowed to do.  
When he was close enough to touch her, Keith slowly put his hand on Luca's shoulder and when looking into his eyes, Luca could feel a part of herself crumble. She didn't know what to do.

Keith carefully cradled Luca in his arms and lifted her up, gently putting her back down on her bed. She felt like she was a small child being tucked in to go to sleep. And she missed the warmth of Keith's embrace as soon as he let her go.

"I'm sorry."

He said it so quietly that Luca almost thought she had misheard. When she looked up at his face, Luca could see nothing but a deep sorrow before her.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you. You're still recovering and I'm only making you feel stressed. I will let you rest now."

With that, Keith walked to the door. Luca sat up, eyes following his steps. Before stepping out, he glanced at her once more.

"I really am sorry."

The door closed. Keith was gone. And Luca wished her hand had reached out for him sooner.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Hey, it's..uh.. It's been a while."
> 
> Luca ceased her inner panic from embarrasement to stare up at him in bewilderment. Was this guy for real?

It had been 4 weeks since she last saw Keith. 

The day after their fight, someone else started to bring her the meals instead. Luca didn't know how to feel about that. She wanted to be angry, but she felt more disappointed than anything, which didn't make any sense since she knew it would come down to this eventually. She knew the Paladin wasn't her friend, he was her captor holding her prisoner at this place. She knew that, which is why she didn't try to excuse his actions or even attempt to stay calm when he had brought up the topic of her Colony. 

He was a part of Voltron. 

Yet, that didn't change the fact that she missed him. She had felt less lonely in his company, even when she knew he was her enemy.

Luca curled up, hugging her knees.

He had seemed distressed when talking about Lotor and the Alteans. His eyes had looked so earnest. Truthful. Those violet eyes of his.

Luca shook her head. She had to clear her mind of those thoughts. There was no way he was innocent. Surely, he was lying to her as well.

Still..

Luca looked to the door in hopes that Keith would walk in again. That he would come and talk to her.  
Her chest felt heavy with disappointment when the door opened to reveal yet another nameless officer.

…

It was the fourth day of the fifth week when Keith finally would show himself.  
Luca was busy braiding her hair, although she didn't even have a hairband to tie it with, when the door suddenly opened and the dark haired male walked inside. 

Luca's eyes widened in surprise and she let go of her red strands to focus fully on the person in front of her.

He seemed nervous. Tense. He didn't say anything.

Neither did Luca.

What could be said, really? Last time they spoke, they had yelled at each other and Luca had broken down in tears. 

Oh, dear Moon.. she had cried, like a child, in front on him. She had shown herself vulnerable in front of an opponent during a fight. 

Luca wanted to ground to swallow her whole.

Keith seemed to sense her discomfort and decided to speak up.

”Hey, it's..uh.. It's been a while."

Luca ceased her inner panic from embarrasement to stare up at him in bewilderment. Was this guy for real?

”You don't say?” she huffed, yet the words had no real bite to them.

”....I didn't think you would come back.” she continued, more quiet.

Keith rubbed his neck. ”It's been a lot to take care of. And I wasn't so sure you wanted me to come back anymore.”

”I see.”

Then they kept quiet.

Luca didn't like the silence.

”.....So why did you come back?”

”I wanted to check up on you." Keith said. "See if you wanted to talk.”

”I'm not going to tell you our plans.”

”No. I'm not going to ask that of you.”

Luca blinked. Okay. She wasn't prepared for that. She gave Keith a questioning look.

Keith let out a small sigh, a resigned one. 

”I won't ask you to give me any information about your colony's whereabouts. I won't ask you about Honerva's plans. You don't have to talk to me at all if you don't want to, but.. I thought that maybe you would like the company? Just talk about...anything? You seemed to like it somewhat before I turned it into an interogation.”

Luca felt conflicted. Was this a trick? Was he trying to fool her into letting down her guard and accidentally let anything slip? She had to know..

”.....Why? You want the information, don't you?” 

She had to know. Although, she knew he wouldn't tell her the truth if that was his intention. He could easily lie about it. Yet, she felt like she needed to hear it from him still.

”Well, yeah, but...” he sighed again. ”Getting angry at you and forcing you to tell me anything is not the right way to do this. It will only make things more stressfull for you and it's not healthy. You're stuck here.. with people you don't trust and you are hurt. Honestly, I would feel uneasy if I were in your position. I realised that.. and I've decided to not push you any further while you're in need of rest.”

He paused after that, seemingly weighting the option to continue whatever he wanted to say.  
Coming to a decision, Keith parted his lips once more.

”I also realized that I don't know anything about you. I don't know what you've been through. That became clear to me when you mentioned your parents.”

Luca sucked in a breath.

”....I'm sorry." Keith apologized. The words sounded so genuine it was painful. 

"I know you don't want to hear this, but I feel like I need to say it. We really didn't have anything to do with what happened to the other colony. I knew it existed, but when we went back there, it was empty. I don't know what happened... I know you don't trust us, but that is the truth. That is something I really want you to believe in when I say it. We really don't know.”

Keith looked at her. And Luca felt it. She believed what he was saying. And she hated herself for doing it.

She gave a slight nod as answer before looking away from him. The quiet began to grow once more and it felt tense for her. She wished Keith would just break it again or do something, she didn't know if she would be able to do it herself.

Eventually, Keith did break it.

”....I understand if you don't want to have me here anymore and I will leave if you tell me to. I just needed to tell you this. And if you feel like talking to me, I will come whenever I have the time.”

Luca sat in stunned silence. She didn't know what to say. She considered asking Keith to leave to have some alone time to collect her thoughts, to see if he would listen to her, but she also felt that she didn't want to be alone right now.  
She knew she shouldn't trust everything Keith said, but part of her felt like he was being sincere. And she wanted to believe that he was.

Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to have him stay as company if he really wouldn't push his questions on her? 

Perhaps...

She had enjoyed that time they had a food fight, after all. Luca smiled at the memory of launching meatballs all over Keith's uniform. Maybe they could engage in such a combat once more?  
Keith must have noticed her smile, because when Luca focused on him again she could see that his stance looked less tense and he had a gentle expression on his face.

”Do you want me to leave?”

Luca took a few moments to think before she answered.

”No." she answered. "It's been rather dull in here recently, I could need someone to complain to. You'll do just fine.”

Keith actually smiled at that.

”Something's not to your liking?” His tone was light, teasing in a way.

Luca felt her body relax.

”Are you kidding?” she exclaimed, enjoying the comfort of the almost friendly mood they were beginning to build. ”Have you SEEN the lack of color in here?”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Fine.” he said. ”You can see it.”
> 
> Luca gave him a victorious grin and then she snatched the sketchbook, eager to see what he had worked on. Her grin quickly slipped off once her eyes fell on the page.

The officers on the Atlas, as well as the Altean Princess, kept on coming and they kept asking Luca their questions. That didn't stop. But Keith kept his word about not pushing her whenever he'd come to visit. 

Their time together were mostly spent making small jabs at each other while playing with whatever Keith'd bring with him for her.  
Sometimes they'd talk about trivial things, stuff they liked doing before all this, and sometimes they'd read books or comics in silence, but still enjoying each other's company.

Once, Keith brought with him an item that played music. That day had been mostly spent listening to different kind of songs and Luca had enjoyed it imensely.

He would also bring her different kinds of food that held more flavors in them than the ones she'd gotten in the beginning, saying something about his friend refusing to make her only taste the bland store-bought meals when he could easily make something himself now that he'd gotten access to the kitchen. Luca didn't get why he would take the time to cook for a prisoner, but she wouldn't complain about it.  
Last week, Keith brought her something called ”pasta” and Luca had loved it. She couldn't rememebr the last time she'd eaten anything that good.

Keith had laughed, saying that he would tell Hunk that she liked it. That the Yellow Paladin would be happy and perhaps she could get more pasta meals.  
Luca sure hoped that would be the case.

...

Luca appreciated Keith's effort in giving her things to do when being bored.   
While she had never really been fond of drawing, she kept the sketchbook Keith gave to her and filling the pages mostly by just mixing together different colors.   
It looked good enough, in her opinion.

Keith would draw. He'd draw sketches of different sceneries and animals, showing them to her. Luca felt absolutely freaked out over the long necks of the ”giraffes”. How do they balance themselves? Wouldn't a crick in the neck be such a pain? (Keith: ”That is... actually a really good question. *mumbles* Do giraffes even get cricks in their necks?)

Luca liked looking over his drawings. Keith would always look sheepish and a bit unsure of himself when showing them, but Luca thought they looked amazing. She could see the care and effort being put in and while she hadn't seen it for herself, she believed that the sketches of the landscapes were realistic.  
On the other hand, when they played a game of finishing sketches of different objects the quickest, the works of both of them came out really messy. You almost couldn't tell who had drawn what.

One time, Keith made a sketch of her in his sketchbook. It had been one of those days when they didn't really feel like talking, so they both sat and did their own thing. Keith sat in a corner and sketched while Luca continued reading some comics. By the time she had finished 2 of them, Luca looked over to Keith and her eyes met a rather intense stare. Luca blinked, a little taken aback and Keith imidiately turned his gaze down again with an awkward look on his face.

”Is...something the matter?” she had asked, hesitantly.

Keith shook his head.

”No, sorry. I got lost in thought.”

He went back to his sketchbook and Luca decided to shrug it off. The more time that passed though, the more curious she became. She had went from reading to listening to some cd's at this point and yet Keith was still sitting in the corner, pen glued in his hand. Luca wanted to see what he was skecthing.

”Is it finished soon?” she asked.

Keith looked up, startled.

”Uh.. Yeah. Almost.”

”Can I see it?”

Keith hesitated. He glance down at his sketch and fiddled a bit with his pen.

”It's just a doodle.” he said, a rather weak excuse. ”I don't think you'll be that impressed by it.”

Now, Luca really wanted to know what was going on. Keith had never hidden his drawings before, so she knew he was keeping something from her. Well, Luca wasn't known for giving up when she wanted something.  
She stood up, quickly walking toward him. Keith felt his body tense up.

”Come on, let me see it.” she persissted, but Keith would still not give in.

”It's really not that impressive. If I can get more time to fix the details-”

Luca grabbed hold of the sketchbook and fixed her gaze on Keith, challenging him. Keith gripped his book tighter and met her in the staredown. They both sat like that for at least 10 minutes before Keith finally yielded and loosened his hold.

”Fine.” he said. ”You can see it.”

Luca gave him a victorious grin and then she snatched the sketchbook, eager to see what he had worked on. Her grin quickly slipped off once her eyes fell on the page. Keith rubbed his neck in silence.

”I'm sorry... I know I should have asked for permission, but I just...”

Luca stared down at the sketch. The sketch of herself. Her long hair, the shape of her face, her pointy ears, her Altean marks, her eyes... Luca took in every last detail.

Keith looked at her in worry.

”Are you okay..?”

Luca gave a short nod, her eyes glued to the paper. She looked so.... beautiful. Luca didn't know she could look like that through someone else's eyes.

”Can I keep it?”

The question came out in a soft voice. Keith blinked in surprise, but soon found himself smiling.

”Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Luca are growing closer as friends and getting more comfortable in each other's presence.  
> The more time they spend together, the more emotionally attached to each other they get as well, truly enjoying the time they have with each other even though the situation they're in is not the best one.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a coment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking over at Keith, Luca realized that here, she always felt less alone whenever he was around. The fondness that were starting to build up in her chest felt close to the same she felt when Merla would refuse to leave her and Luca decided that she didn't mind it. 
> 
> Keith was someone she was happy to call a companion.

The more they spent time together, the more Luca found herself enjoying herself. She wanted to know more about the Paladin. Where did he grow up? What was his childhood like? What made him become a Paladin of Voltron?

She had so many questions.

When Luca learned that Keith was considered the best pilot of his generation, she imidiately grew enthusiastic to talk about their training and what had made Keith want to become a pilot in the first place.   
Luca too was considered the best when it came to piloting the mecha.   
She had found something to personally bond over with the other.

Keith had told her that he had always wanted to leave this place. To fly among the stars. He had wanted to prove himself greater than what others made him out to be, to be more than the hopeless orphan who nobody expected anything from.

Luca could relate to that. She had lived a good life in the colony, but she had always wanted to leave their hiding place, to go out and explore the universe and become part of something bigger. She had never felt like she'd truly fit in with the other Alteans. Not since her parents left. Others had tried, of course, but her intense personality had made most of them turn away at some point. Except for Merla. Merla had kept coming to her to spend time together even when Luca would lash out in annoyance.

Merla hadn't grown tired of her.

The thought of the other girl made Luca's heart grow heavy. She missed talking to her.  
Merla had been the only one Luca would truly call her friend. She was the only one who was perssistent enough to stand by Luca's side.   
When bringing this fact up to Keith, she thought the other would call her a lonewolf or something similar, which he did, but he said it so fondly that Luca was unable take it as an insult.

”Honeslt, the only reason I even got the chance to become a pilot is because of Shiro. He got in a good word for me and even when I messed up, he didn't leave me. He took on the role as my mentor. Now, he is my best friend.”

Luca had listened to him in interest. It was amazing, really, how alike the two of them were.

”I guess we both used to be lonewolves then?” she had said and Keith had laughed good heartedly.

”Yeah. It's a good thing we both found someone to build a pack with, though. It's hard to survive when you're all alone.”

Luca agreed with that. Without Merla, she probably would have worked herself to death before even getting the chance to leave for this mission. Merla had made sure she'd gotten enough rest and had forced her to go and eat together with the others. She had slowly dragged Luca further into her own pack of wolves. Luca might not have appreciated them as much as Merla, but she had been less alone.

Looking over at Keith, Luca realized that here, she always felt less alone whenever he was around. The fondness that were starting to build up in her chest felt close to the same she felt when Merla would refuse to leave her and Luca decided that she didn't mind it.   
Keith was someone she was happy to call a companion.

Luca smiled, mournfully.

If only he could have been part of her pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Honerva, they could get revenge for what happened to Lotor. For what Voltron did. 
> 
> Allura was part of the downfall of their savior.
> 
> But so was Keith. And Keith was kind. Not like what Luca had expected from a Paladin of Voltron. 
> 
> And the one she expected to protect her ended up trying to kill her.
> 
> Luca rubbed her head. She dragged her fingers through her hair.   
> She didn't know what to think or believe.

The downside of living on the Atlas was that she never really could avoid Allura. 

While being stuck in the medical bay, Allura would often come and check on Luca's condition, using her quintessence to stabilize her body. In the beginning, Luca would refuse to let her come anywhere close with her alchemy, but after continued reassurance and even berrating from Keith, Luca eventually gave up the fight. She had begun to hate how exhausted her body had started to feel anyway. 

That didn't mean that she would listen to the Altean's attempts to converse with her, nor did she let any vital information leave her own lips. With Romelle, she had let her emotions take control, but she wouldn't make that mistake again.  
Luca would glare at the Princess during her visits or ignore her altogether. Allura would then eventually give up and leave the room with frustration radiating from her.   
Luca didn't feel bad about it. She didn't trust the Princess.

The thought made her huff in annoyance.

The Princess of what? She wasn't Luca's Princess, not really.  
Was Luca supposed to just accept her as her leader, without any hesitation? Even though Allura hadn't been around for all these years? Why should she listen to anything the other has to say?

Then again, she accepted Honerva as her Empress pretty quickly, as did the other in the Colony and look where that lead her..

Yeah, look where that lead her, lead THEM. They discovered so much more of the Universe instead of staying put inside their safe village. Honerva gave them the oppurtunity to learn more, to learn how to fly, to fight back against their oppressors.   
Thanks to Honerva, they could get revenge for what happened to Lotor. For what Voltron did. Allura was part of the downfall of their savior.

But so was Keith. And Keith was kind. Not like what Luca had expected from a Paladin of Voltron. 

And the one she expected to protect her ended up trying to kill her.

Luca rubbed her head. She dragged her fingers through her hair.   
She didn't know what to think or believe.

...

Now that Luca had gotten better, Keith had tried a few more times to convince her to talk, but he stopped pushing for it when she would shut down and curl in on herself.   
He went back to being her companion and stopped asking questions about Honerva, but he did give her pieces of information about what was going on.

Luca could tell that he was feeling frustrated with the situation. The way he rubbed at his eyes and lowered his voice told her that he was feeling tired. Things had apparently started to become more stressfull out there and they were getting more and more distress signals from other planets.   
Luca could sense Keith's anxiety grow larger each day that passed.

Keith was not the only one growing tired. Allura would give up on talking with her much sooner than before when she'd come to visit and she would always leave Luca with a sigh and with a sadness in her eyes.

Luca didn't know what was the right thing to do, but the knowledge of people getting hurt and being in need of support gnawed at her and she was starting to feel restless just sitting here not doing anything. She had become a pilot, a fighter, to make a change. To become a part of something bigger than herself. Yet, it seemed as though the loyalty the Alteans showed Honerva led to a lot of more destruction.

...

Luca didn't know what the right thing to do was, but she still decided, when Allura yet again walked inside the room, to meet the Princess's gaze and tell her about the secret bases they've set up and also ways to opperate the Mecha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luca is starting to doubt what Honerva's been telling them and the growing number of people in danger is gnawing at her conscience.
> 
> Will her decision to give the Paladins information be one she regrets or will it lead to a closer bond between them?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luca couldn't bear to think of everything that Allura had to wake up to. It was overwhelming. Her eyes were already tearing up at the intesitivity of her emotions.
> 
> ”You were gone....for so long, Allura...”
> 
> Allura's marks shined in a pink glow, glistening behind the waterfall of tears pouring down, at last.
> 
> ”I am...so..sorry..!”

For some reason, Allura seemed to think that it was okay to try and bond with Luca now that she had given them some help.   
She visited Luca a lot more and tried to converse with her about different topics that strayed away from the battlefield outside.

Well, Luca didn't really feel like being all buddy-buddy with the Princess. She had only given them the information to help the people in need. Sorry to disappoint.

Allura did seem rather disappointed about it. She really tried to make Luca interested in speaking more than a few words with her. That was their currect situation, sitting on Luca's bed together.  
Allura then noticed the sketch of Luca that Keith had given to her and a gentle smile appeared on her face.

”Did Keith make that?” she asked.

Luca glared, but Allura kept wearing her fond smile.

”He is an artist, really, our moody leader.” she laughed, wearing a a tender look on her face.  
”Still..” she reached for the sketch. ”This is the most detailed work I've seen so far-”

Luca imidiately snatched the sketch and held it close to her chest, heart beating wildly. She didn't know what had made her react that way, but she really didn't want the other girl to touch the paper.   
Allura stared at her in surprise and let her hand fall back to her side.

”I-I'm sorry,” Allura imidiately apologized. ”I didn't mean to be rude. I just thought it was very well made. I should have asked before trying to look closer, of course.”

She looked sheepish and Luca relaxed again, looking down at the sketch she was holding. It really was well made. Luca loved it. She didn't want anyone to take it from her.   
That didn't seem to have been the Princess's intention, though and now Luca felt a bit foolish for acting so rashly, but at the same time she didn't like the thought of anyone just touching the one thing that belonged to her in this place.

Allura looked more unsure now with the tense silence, eyes downcast in thoughts.  
Luca sighed. Perhaps, she could speak with her a little bit. She had already told them about the other Alteans anyway, so what was the hurt in this kind of topic?

”He is kind. The Black Paladin.”

Allura looked up, eyes shining in happiness and relief at Luca speaking.

”...He seemed so rough in the beginning. Then he started engaging in food battles and silly games- with a prisoner no less! I thought it was some shady trick or that he must be crazy..." 

It was crazy. Acting so friendly with a foe. Or getting such a warm feeling in your chest because of them..

"But he wasn't trying to trick me at all. He's been genuinely treating me like he would anyone. He went out of his way to make sure I was comfortable here. Sure, he yelled at me once, but... he looked so apologetic about it afterward.”

Luca looked at Allura.

”Is he always like that?” she had to ask.

Allura smiled at her. Luca couldn't deny that the Princess had a beautiful smile.

”He is.”

She looked proud.

”Keith is a really passionate guy. He is often awkward in social situations and he can come across as temperamental at times, but if people just take the time to get to know him they'd see what a wonderful comrade he is." 

Allura's eyes turned soft as she spoke. 

"He's the kind of person who would risk his life for a stranger without hesitation. And he gives everyone a chance to prove themselves, no matter thir backgrounds. I am really glad to call him a friend of mine.”

Luca looked down at the sketch once again. The potrait of who Keith saw when he looked at her. That girl was so pretty. Could this really be how she looked through his eyes?

Luca swallowed. Was this her second chance? To try again and see things from a different perspective?  
Luca glanced over at Allura. Who did she see when she looked at her? A pitiful orphan? An enemy? A sister who refused to accept her..? Luca suddenly wanted to know. She couldn't stop the feeling washing over her.

”I really did believe that you were evil, Princess Allura.”

Allura's smile fell. Luca took a breath.

”I believed that you were my enemy for taking away our savior. I believed Empress Honerva when she told us that we were doing the right thing. Now, I... I don't know what the truth is anymore..”

Luca put the sketch down on the table.

”I've trained for so long for the day I would meet you in battle. To take revenge. Now that I've met you, I-I can't picture you slaughtering..- I can't imagine you or Keith acting to destroy-..”

Luca rubbed at her head in frustration.

”I don't want to fight you... anymore. Honerva, she.. she tried to kill me. It was so painful. I believed in her preaching, but now..I don't know if anything she said was true at all.”

A warm hand covered her own and Luca looked up, startled at the touch. Allura watched her with gentle, sorrowful eyes and suddenly, Luca felt like breaking down again in her sadness. In those eyes, she could she the reflection of a little girl, just yearning to see her parents again. The depths were filled with so much loss and Luca realized that she couldn't tell if the little girl were herself or the Princess in front of her.

The Princess who slept for 10 000 years.

Luca couldn't bear to think of everything that Allura had to wake up to. It was overwhelming. Her eyes were already tearing up at the intesitivity of her emotions.

”You were gone....for so long, Allura...”

Allura's marks shined in a pink glow, glistening behind the waterfall of tears pouring down, at last.

”I am...so..sorry..!”

And Allura embraced her. And she cried. They both were.   
Perhaps it was the tension that had built up inside of them during this war that finally decided to snap.  
Perhaps it was the feeling of belonging with someone after so long that overwhelmed them both.   
No matter the reason, the two girls held each other while letting out their griefs and longing.

…...

The next time Allura visited, Luca didn't glare. She could actually feel herself smiling at the Princess when she walked in through the door.

Allura brought with her a Juniberri. Apparently they'd been able to grow them onboard the Atlas and Allura could barely contain her happiness. She hadn't seen them in so long.   
Luca couldn't imagine it. She'd had several flowers like that one growing on the hills in the colony, but Allura had had them ripped away from her in an instant when she lost Altea. To miss a flower that much.

To miss a home that much.

Luca weighted her options and made a decision.

”Can you tell me?” she asked the Princess.

Allura looked over at her, surprised.

”About what?”

Luca took yet another breath.

”About Altea. What it was like?”

The way Allura smiled at her told Luca that she had made the right decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, Luca and Allura manages to bond with each other!  
> The two girls start to understand each other and the other's sadness. 
> 
> Luca is also beginning to see the other side of the war which she had not known about before.  
> And she is willing to learn more about it.


End file.
